Ice Cream Cake
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: based on Red Velvet's Ice Cream Cake's lyric. exo ; kaihun ; kai-jongin / sehun ; rnr! [warn! typos and tijel]


Kaihun - ice cream cake

Sudah terlalu lama Sehun mengabaikan perasaan diam-diam yang diberikan anak kelas sebelah, Jongin.

Kim Jongin, lelaki kelas 11-3 memang tidak benar-benar menunjukan rasa sukanya. Jongin hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh, dan kabur jika Sehun sudah berada didekatnya.

Intinya, Jongin adalah tipikal lelaki yang malu kalau ada didekat doinya.

Dan Oh Sehun, siswa dari kelas 11-2, yang terlalu jutek dengan lingkungan percintaannya. Ia selalu masa bodo, biasanya. Namun, saat tahu Jongin suka padanya, itu membuat Sehun ikut penasaran akan Jongin.

Well, pada akhirnya, Sehun merasa ia ikutan jatuh pada pesona Jongin yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa saja. Jongin itu tampan. Beneran.

Namun, ia masih juga bersikap biasa saja. Mengabaikan Jongin, mengabaikan perasaannya, dan mengabaikan ocehan teman-temannya untuk melirik Jongin.

Dan keadaan tersebut tidak bisa ia lanjutkan sepertinya. Sudah 3 bulan begitu saja, ia merasa greget sendiri. Ia benar mencintai Jongin. dan Jongin masih terlihat mencintainya.

Hari ini, Sehun akan memberanikan diri menyapa Jongin.

Saat berpapasan dengan Jongin dan teman-temannya, Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, dan dihadiahi cie-cie dari sekawanan Jongin. Disaat itu juga, wajah Jongin memerah dan reflek mempercepat langkahnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menghampiri temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau kena penyakit apa men-senyumi Jongin?"

"Kenapa? Mereka teman kita, kan?" kata Sehun sambil memakan spaghettinya. Baekhyun, salah satu teman Sehun mengernyit.

"Bukannya kau tahu, ia menyukaimu? Bahkan sejak 5 bulan lalu?"

Dan Sehun pura-pura tersedak. "Seriusan dia menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kukira kau sudah tahu. Kalau begitu sekarang aku beri tahu kau." kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan Sehun minum.

Sehun pura-pura terdiam shock dan mendiamkan makanannya. Suho menepuk bahu Sehun. "Ayolah, makan saja. Jangan dibawa pikiran banget."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

-000-

Ice cream cake.

Menu baru di cafe Queen E. Cafe favorit Sehun dan kawanannya.

Inginnya Sehun menyicipi menu baru ini bersama teman-temannya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun dan Suho sama sama sibuk. Jadilah ia sendiri disini sekarang.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya makan es krim kue itu, tiba-tiba, pintu cafe berdenting dan masuklah seorang Jongin dengan teman-temannya diluar pintu kaca tersebut.

Jongin mendengus kepada teman-temannya yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendekati Sehun yang pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Hei." sapa Jongin pelan.

"Ah, hai." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Jongin kembali memerah, dan Sehun juga salah tingkah sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" tanya Jongin ragu. Sehun mengangguk antusias, seakan tak ada rasa apapun. Padahal, jantungnya berdetak tak waras.

"Teman-temanmu?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. Sehun tersenyum menanggapinya dan kembali memotong cemilan yang ia beli itu.

"Mau?" tawar Sehun. Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan memakan es krimnya.

Intinya, karena salah tingkah diperhatikan Jongin, Sehun makannya jadi berantakan. Banyak es krim belepotan sana sini.

Dan dari situlah, ide mesum muncul diotak Sehun.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menjilat es krimnya dengan gaya penuh eksotis, berharap Jongin tergoda dan hng, okay pikiran Sehun terlalu tinggi.

Sehun terus menjilat es krim nya dengan eksotis namun dgn wajah polos tentunya. Ia juga sengaja makin membelepoti bibirnya. Sehun melirik Jongin lagi. Wajah Jongin disana merah padam sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Jongin. Yakin kau tidak mau?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan menggeleng gugup. Sehun mengangguk lagi dan memakan seluruh cake dgn ice cream berwarna ungu muda itu.

"Err!"

Jongin menggeram seketika, membuat Sehun mendelik terkejut. "Kenapa Jongin?"

"Kau berusaha menggodaku ya?" desis Jongin frustasi. Sehun melongo dan menggeleng polos. "Tidak juga."

Jongin menarik Sehun keluar cafe dan membawanya kembali ke sekolah, spesifikasi kedalam toilet lantai bawah. Jongin menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun takut tentu saja. Ia jadi merutuki ide menggoda Jongin tadi.

"Kau tahu sejak 5 bulan lalu aku amat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu," ujar Jongin dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Sebuah keajaiban aku bisa berbicara denganmu."

Jongin menghela nafas, tak lama wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

Dam Jongin menyesap bibir Sehun lembut, penuh perasaan dan penuh cinta. Jongin merasakan manisnya bibir Sehun, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan manis dari es krim tadi.

Jongin melepas pagutannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

Sehun shock diperlakukan seperti itu, lalu ia menunduk. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Jongin."

Jongin shock setengah mati akan jawaban Sehun. "Kau tak bercanda, kan? Atau aku yang bermimpi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak." lalu Sehun memeluk Jongin. "Aku memang menyukaimu."

Dan senyum Jongin mengembang saat itu juga. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Aku akan terus mencintaimu."

Ini akan menjadi sore terindah bagi Jongin, dan juga Sehun.

-000-

_Hurry and give me that soft taste, ice cream cake_

_I'll light the candles as I only wait for you_

_In my warm heart, ice cream cake_

_Kiss me before it melts_

_It's so tasty, come and chase me_

_Your lips are sweetly melting, I'm closing my eyes_

_That sweet taste, ice cream cake_

_With a flavor that fits this special day_

_The ice cream that's on my mouth_

_Makes your heart pound and you'll come to me_

_It's so tasty come and chase me,_

_I can't hold it in_

_I Scream, You Scream_

_Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream_

_I Scream, You Scream, Gimme that your lips!_

-end of story-

FF terancur yg pernah kubuat. Alurnya maksa plus kecepetan. Fluffy nya gak dapet. Bodo amat deh.

Review ya :-)

Btw. aku minta izin semi hiatus krn mau un :)) doain aku semoga sukses yaaa ^^ biar nyelesain semua ffku.

Mwah!


End file.
